


迷离之夜（二）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 30





	迷离之夜（二）

【代发】  
——————

“阿澄，你是我的人了。”  
江澄身体的青涩和窒息让蓝曦臣疯狂，蓝曦臣发出一声满足的叹息，从江澄足尖一路往上吻到喉结，下身卖力的在江澄身体里面驰骋，望着这个omega在自己身下露出最勾魂的表情，红艳艳的双唇一张一合发出最悦耳动听的声音，他心下一动，捉住那人乱动的手并与他十指紧扣，随后低头含住江澄的唇，一下一下轻轻舔着，江澄的唇味道比他想象的还要好，丝丝缕缕的甘甜气息，让人想起夏日的清荷，风儿吹动荷叶上的露珠，那样纯粹，那样干净，是幼时的初见，是少年的思念，是点点滴滴的美好。  
都做到这一步，接下来，只要攻占了江澄那处完成标记，这个人就彻彻底底属于自己了。  
而他本来就是属于自己的，只不过阴差阳错提前了而已。而蓝曦臣也很期待第二天江澄清醒过来发现昨晚他拼命抗拒的alpha就是他口中的曦臣哥哥是什么表情。  
是惊讶？抑或娇羞？还是恼怒？  
“滚……”江澄小声抽噎着，摇头躲避那个人的唇舌，却被人捏起下巴拖入一个深吻之中，他感觉到那个人的舌头强势入侵自己的口腔，那种霸道的征服的气息让他沉沦，他躲不开，也逃不了。  
“呼……”  
蓝曦臣终于舍得放开江澄的唇，他看着身下的人因为缺氧面上飞起两朵红霞，胸前的乳尖之前被狠狠欺负过，随着呼吸而微微发颤，而从江澄的身子明显动了情，后穴流出的爱液越来越多，室内的青莲香气愈发强烈，似是一种无声的召唤，勾引alpha快些动作。  
蓝曦臣也确实感觉到江澄的情动，他俯下身来亲吻江澄的眉心和鼻尖，埋在江澄体内的巨物加紧了攻势，来势汹汹朝着omega的身体深处袭去，很快他就感觉撞到江澄身体里的一块软肉，而江澄的抽噎声在他撞到这块软肉时带了些颤音。  
蓝曦臣动作一顿，随即明白过来，他顶到了omega的花腔。  
江澄也感觉到了alpha的巨物在自己花腔外慢慢捻磨，身体因为期待而瑟瑟发抖，而残存的理智却让他痛苦不堪，那种即将背叛蓝曦臣的恐惧使他拼了命的挣扎起来想要逃离，却被身上的alpha死死按住，他感觉到alpha的肉刃一点点拔出自己的身体，然后突然用力往前一撞——  
“啊——”  
蓝曦臣几乎是不给江澄片刻的喘息时间就朝着小穴内部狠狠一撞，粗长的肉棒直接戳到了江澄最隐秘的花腔，柔嫩的花腔哪里经的住这些，还未来得及完全绽放的花蕾被顶开了一个小口，贪婪地吸吮蓝曦臣的前端，剧烈的快感让江澄承受不住，细眉紧紧蹙在一起，竟是尖叫着直接泄了身。  
空气中漂浮着让人脸红心跳的气味，江澄眼前金光乱闪，整个人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，才泄完一次的身体愈发敏感起来，又被蓝曦臣按在身下亲吻，湿润细腻的唇吮过自己每一寸肌肤，后穴的液体此刻流淌的更加汹涌，从头发丝到脚尖的每一个细胞都沉沦在巨大的快感中等待着alpha的剧烈攻势和彻彻底底的占有。  
“不，不要……蓝曦臣……”  
江澄想要推开正在侵犯自己的alpha，泄身时除了短暂的快感之外，他又想起了蓝曦臣。当初分化成omega的时候，他也曾消沉了好久，好不容易慢慢接受了这个现实，自从知道自己的联姻对象是自己暗恋的蓝曦臣时，江澄不是没有想过他和蓝曦臣的初夜那些脸红心跳的事情，可是现在自己经历的事情足以把他的那些隐秘的想法统统击碎，一想到蓝曦臣知道自己被别的alpha标记后嫌弃的眼神，江澄心如刀绞，还有父母的去世，身为omega的自己遭受的来自不同alpha的各种设计和陷阱，发生的种种事情使他一时间情绪失控，直接在蓝曦臣身下哭出了声音。  
“蓝曦臣……”  
蓝曦臣盯着身下眼泪糊了一脸的小宝贝，心中狠狠疼了起来，他可以感觉到江澄这次的哭隐藏了太多太多的苦楚，不用猜也知道这些日子他受了多少委屈。他强忍着身体的欲望把哭的上气不接下气的人揽在怀里，哄小孩子一样一下一下拍打着他的后背，埋在江澄身体的巨物一点一点从江澄身体里退了出来。  
他终究是舍不得他的小宝贝哭的，他明白江澄这些日子无依无靠的惊惶，是他作为江澄的alpha失了职才让江澄这样害怕。他也想告诉江澄自己就是蓝曦臣，可是江澄中了药，迷迷糊糊的状态下压根认不清人，自己说了多少遍他就是蓝曦臣，可是江澄就是不听，一味挣扎和呼救。  
江澄很久很久没有像这今天样子哭过了，还是在一个alpha的床上，进行那档子事儿的时候放声大哭，不知道为什么，他在这个alpha面前根本不想掩饰自己的情绪，卸下了这些日子以来所有的防备和伪装，只想痛痛快快宣泄一场。  
蓝曦臣不说话，把江澄搂在怀里倾身吮吻，感觉到怀里的人因为刚刚的高潮而微微抽搐，他温柔的安抚怀里的omega，直到江澄哭累了，意识再一次因为药力而迷糊起来，才再一次进入江澄的身体缓缓抽送着。  
“不……嗯～唔嗯……”  
江澄感觉到压在自己身上的alpha的侵略气息在自己哭泣的那一瞬弱了不少，那个人小心翼翼地捧起自己的脸，火热的舌尖一下一下扫着自己的唇。这样温柔的动作，让他想起蓝曦臣来，他努力睁着双眼想要看清压在自己身上的人，却很快沉沦于那人的温柔乡里被顶撞地不知东西南北， 他的腰被那人有力的手掌钳着，堪堪凝聚起来的理智在此刻溃不成军，身体不知不觉中适应了那个人的节奏，随着那个人的撞击而在床上一起一浮。江澄眼前一片迷蒙，恍恍惚惚间看到了少年时期的蓝曦臣的脸。  
中了这么长时间的药没能得到解除，发情的身体因为长久得不到满足已经到了极限，蓝曦臣稍微一撩拨，江澄便开始扭着身子去迎合，他无意识地攀住了那个人的肩膀，双腿也环住那人的腰，整个人蜷缩在alpha的怀里被肆意掠夺，呻吟声在蓝曦臣的剧烈攻势下变得支离破碎，他喃喃道：“曦臣哥哥……”  
蓝曦臣被这一声软糯的“曦臣哥哥”叫得心尖儿颤了一下，他俯下身一点点吻去江澄眼角的湿痕，爱怜地用指腹擦去江澄鬓角的细汗，随后把头埋在江澄的颈窝在他耳边念了一句：“阿澄……”  
阿澄…..阿澄…..  
陌生的声音让江澄一个哆嗦。  
叫他阿澄的人总共四位，他的父母，姐姐还有……他十多年未见的曦臣哥哥。  
可是这个温和低沉的男性声音不属于他们四个的任何一位。他的父母已经过世，姐姐也不是男性，而蓝曦臣成年之后的声音他也不甚清楚，毕竟蓝曦臣之前联系他全凭微信，他们两个压根没有通过电话，但是无论如何，蓝曦臣在外地出差，绝对不可能这个时候出现在A市。  
如果都不是，那么这个人究竟是谁？  
他怎么可以沦陷在另一个alpha身下？他是蓝曦臣的人，除了他的曦臣哥哥，谁也别想标记他！  
思及此，江澄不知哪来的力气在蓝曦臣和他接吻时咬伤了蓝曦臣的舌尖，一股浓郁的血腥味在二人口腔蔓延开来，蓝曦臣吃痛放开了江澄的唇，江澄趁机来了一个兔子蹬鹰一脚把蓝曦臣踢下了床，连带着二人紧密相连的下体也分开来，带出一股粘腻的液体，顺着腿跟滴落到床单上。  
“唔……”  
失去了alpha爱抚的身体愈发空虚，身体里仿佛有一千只蚂蚁在爬，渴望有什么东西来填满，他甚至想要扑过去用双腿紧紧缠着刚刚那位alpha让他贯穿自己，江澄有一瞬间的恍惚，他咬破了自己的唇，破皮的疼痛稍稍转移了身体空虚的感觉，旋即回过神来。  
江澄挣脱开那个alpha的桎梏后翻身想要下床逃离这个鬼地方，却因为浑身无力而直接摔在地上站都站不起来，他感觉到那个alpha在他身后一步步靠近，随后蹲下身来，火热的手掌烫得他浑身一抖，随即胸前的两个粉嫩的小点落入alpha的指尖。  
“啊——”  
那个alpha什么都没有做，只是轻轻揉了揉，捏了捏江澄的小点，甚至都没有多捏几下，只见江澄的身体一僵，然后噼里啪啦软了下来，他再也没有半分力气支撑，直接靠在身后的alpha身上。  
“不，不要……”江澄的手捉住那个alpha乱动的手，却丝毫没有力气推开，只能眼睁睁看着自己的那两个点被那个人修长纤细的指尖捏着，由浅粉变为深红，过电般的感觉让他的大脑一片空白，身体内部更加空虚了，他甚至开始挺起胸膛把那两个点往alpha手里送，希望那个人手中的力道更重一些。  
“嗯唔……嗯……不……”江澄眼前一片迷离的湿润，意识随着蓝曦臣的爱抚而浮浮沉沉，胸前的酥麻痒意使他的身体起了无数细小的颗粒，他不禁往后靠了靠想要躲避蓝曦臣的手，却方便了蓝曦臣把他圈在怀里进行下一步动作。  
蓝曦臣感觉到被自己圈在怀里的身体因为自己的玩弄而颤抖，刚刚他被自己的小宝贝一脚踹下床，那一脚因为发情的缘故软绵绵的，力道也大打折扣，踹在他身上并不是很疼，但是他身为alpha的占有欲因为江澄数次挣扎而彻彻底底地被唤醒，一发不可收拾，只想把面前的omega按在身下彻彻底底贯穿和占有。  
“阿澄，放松。”Alpha的声音突然让江澄清醒过来，他这才意识到自己刚刚居然在享受这个人的细致爱抚，alpha火热的胸膛紧紧贴着自己的后背，湿热的舌尖一下一下吸吮着后颈敏感的腺体，更可怕的是，那个alpha的坚挺……此时此刻就卡在自己的臀缝间，他甚至感觉到身体因为动情而分泌的液体越来越多，顺着大腿根往下打湿了alpha的肉棒，而那根肉棒，顺着臀缝顺利挤入后穴，已经进了一个头部。  
江澄的脸颊因为情欲和药力飞起一层艳红，而这艳红在江澄意识到蓝曦臣的唇舌在腺体处肆意游走时渐渐褪去，如果仔细看，会发现江澄的脸甚至有些惨白。  
“不要！！”江澄开始奋力挣扎起来，他就算再没经过人事，他也知道后面会发生什么，下一步这个alpha就会咬破自己的后颈，也就是所谓的标记，自己的身体会染上别人的气息，这样的话自己一辈子就只能和标记自己的alpha绑定了！！！  
“蓝曦臣！蓝曦臣！蓝……啊啊啊！！”江澄被蓝曦臣困在怀里，因为挣扎而将蓝曦臣那物吃的更深，蓝曦臣看见他挣扎也不恼，手不疾不徐地在江澄敏感的身体上撩拨，直至江澄再也无力反抗他的玩弄，白嫩的双腿不知不觉间张成了一个大大的M字才停手。  
“呃…..不要……”  
江澄回过神来的时候已经被蓝曦臣以小儿把尿的姿势抱起来扔到了床上，体内的肉棒在他被扔回床上时撤了出去，此时此刻他背对着蓝曦臣趴着，雪白圆润的屁股高高翘起，像是在邀请alpha的进入。  
蓝曦臣也被欲望折磨了太久，他瞧着床上勾人而不自知的江澄，喉结上下滚动一圈，随即上床按住了江澄的腰臀，把自己的肉棒塞了进去。  
“不……”  
alpha猛烈的攻势让江澄呻吟出声，快感一波一波冲击着他的身体，他尖叫着向前爬想要逃离这逼人的快感，却被蓝曦臣伸手捞了回去撞击更深的地方，落在后背浅浅的碎吻此时此刻也变成了粗暴的啃咬。  
“嗯……啊啊……嗯……”江澄被撞的一顿一顿，小巧的乳尖在床单上摩擦，三处敏感带同时被折磨，巨大快感几乎要淹没他，他分不清这是梦境还是现实，亦不知是白天还是黑夜，只知道自己快要溺死在这快感里头，希望那位alpha能够再深一些，再用力一些。  
终于，蓝曦臣的肉棒再一次顶到了花腔，江澄的身体在这一刻剧烈颤抖着，花腔之前被顶开的缝隙还在，蓝曦臣势如破竹地在花腔那处冲撞，直逼江澄哭叫着摇头说不要。  
“不要……不要……啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
可是来不及了，蓝曦臣早在江澄江澄拒绝的那一刻便已经完全攻占了花腔迅速成结，火热的种子洒在花腔深处，与此同时，蓝曦臣咬住了江澄的腺体，锋利的牙齿划破腺体的皮肤，属于蓝曦臣的气息注入了进去，江澄仰起头发出了一声短暂的呜咽，肉棒跳动了几下，随着气息的改变而又一次被蓝曦臣送到了顶峰。  
不知过了多久，体内的结慢慢消退，蓝曦臣小心翼翼地退出了江澄的身体。清醒过来的江澄有些绝望地闭上眼睛，他恨自己这副淫荡下贱的身体，如今标记已经完成，他的身体，在这一刻再也不属于蓝曦臣了，而是属于标记了他的alpha。  
那些年从未对蓝曦臣说出口的爱意，也终止在了被其他alpha标记的这一刻。他尝试过了逃跑和反抗，可是又有什么用呢？一个破鞋而已，他这辈子都不配得到他的曦臣哥哥的喜欢了。  
失去意识的最后一刻，江澄感觉到有一个人轻抚自己的脸庞，在他额前落下一个温柔至极的吻，他想睁开眼看清这个人到底是谁，却在下一瞬陷入了黑暗。


End file.
